Best Friends Forever: The Movie
Best Friends Forever: The Movie is a 2010 musical/teen comedy film adaptation of the Teen sitcom Best Friends Forever on Disney Channel. Duke Johnson, the director of the series and the 2008 movie returns to direct this film, as of Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson, who both produced the entire series and the movie. Following with the show, it's teaser trailer premiered during their showings. The film stars Josh Hutcherson, Keke Palmer, Dylan Patton, Dakota Fanning, Alyson Stoner, Jason Dolley, Mitchel Musso, Shanica Knowles, Jamie Lynn Spears and Taylor Horn. The film is about the students goes on their vacation to Disneyland, which must protect it from tearing it down, with Sasha's popularity, which goes wrong. Filming has began on April 10, 2009 in Los Angeles, California and in Dinsleyland, with filming ending on July 10, 2009, and off to post-production on July 2009. The film was released in theaters on April 9, 2010 in the United States and Canada, just a year after filming begin. Even though critics for the film were mixed, it was a box office success. Plot Sasha Henry became overwhelmed of her behavior of her musical popularity, as she her best friend and assistant Becky Adams goes shooping for their friend Amy Montana's 17th birthday party at the park, which there's nothing for them to search (Friends Forever). Meanwhile, Sasha finds a purse perfect enough for Amy, till she gets into a fight with Jamie Lynn Spears over a purse, causing her to go chaos to be late to Amy's birthday party and another hour late after being stuck in traffic of a man blocking it sleeping in the car. As Sasha arrives, Nick became furious, ordering her to stop singing, with Sasha singing her song "Ladies Night Out", as well as Green Day performing their song "21st Century Breakdown". The party than became a disaster after an explosive of Cassie Hilliard's fireworks goes out of control. During that time, while the students taking their vacation to Disneyland, Brat Morrison and Marben Hilson were both planning to tear Disneyland down to ruin people's dreams, because of Amy jokingly announced it to Brat. While preparing for Disneyland, the fight of Jamie and Sasha slashed over the newspaper, where Nick is left furious over Sasha's out of control behavior. After arriving to Disneyland, their bus ran out of gas, as they only stop a mile away from Disneyland, when Sasha expands after Nick denies Sasha singing, till she decides to take a break from it. Meanwhile, Sasha saws a farm teared up, there she plans on fixing it for the animals. At the party night, while Amy sings "Lost and Found", than Cassie sings and dances "Cha Cha Slide", Brat has arrived to Disneyland, and while shopping, till Sasha distract hims for a moment, and tells the truth to everyone that he'll be the one to tear Disneyland down with Sasha's help. Meanwhile, Sasha plans on fixing up the farm for the animals to live from a mile away from Disneyland, when Nick later helps her finishes it. During that time, Amy and Cassie lets Bradley Johnson to come with them on vacation instead, during the time Cassie is letting some people and Bradley to become friends with her ex-boyfriend Tristan Black, and Maria Anderson is dating Nick David's childhood best friend Duncan Harris. When out on a date with her boyfriend, Sasha is force to attend dinner with Nick, but was officially invited to their friends' dinner instead, as Nick doesn't regret. While becoming jealous of Duncan dating Maria, she invited them to have dinner with them. Meanwhile, Sasha forces to go places, till it comes to an end, when Nick arrives to dinner where she was invited, and Nick brokes up with her for lying and broke his promise. Meanwhile, Sasha and Amy written their song "True to Your Heart" to cheer her up. On the day at the concert, Sasha completes on fixing the farm to impress Nick, while Cassie and Amy were late at her concert, and has written a song "Reflection" to get her last chance before she can retire. This is a moment that Sasha will have to keep going or retire. With the help of her friends and fans, she continues her life singing, till Brat, Marben and the adult works plans to tear it down, but Sasha starts to stop them by thinking how much they're children would feel like when they start to ruin their dreams. They later quits, as Brat got punched by Cassie, when he and Marben got arrested. After rescuing it, Sasha became a hero, and the faith of their relationship was restored. Sasha ("Dancing in the Moonlight") continues on her musical life through the day that she'll ever have to keep on trying and what she will have for the future. Meanwhile, Sasha looks back to Disneyland and the farm, smiling while she and friends heads home. Cast *Josh Hutcherson as Nick David *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry *Dylan Patton as Zack Peck *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard *Alyson Stoner as Amy Montana *Jason Dolley as Chris Taylor *Mitchel Musso as Duncan Harris *Emma Lockhart as Amanda Hudson *Justin Bieber as Johnny Bark *Malcolm David Kelley as Mark Cornwell *Ali Lohan as Brenda Thompson *Max Washington as Antonio Moon *Kyle Elder as Brat Morrison *Don Wilson as Marben Hilson *Shanica Knowles as Becky Adams *Sahara Garey as Emmetta Elizabeth *Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson *Taylor Horn as Maria Anderson *Brad Wilson as Mr. Wilerman *Paul Raymond as Kevin Lewis *Zachary Tyler Eisen as Jeffery Peters *Courtney Jines as Jennifer Dawson *Green Day as themselves *Hanson as themselves *Jamie Lynn Spears as herself *Britney Spears as herself *Austin Butler as Boy at Amy's Party Production Development On June 2007, the producers of Best Friends Forever planned to make a Best Friends Forever film adaptation to release it on Disney Channel in 2009 or 2010, but announced to release it in 2008. On July 2007, they announced that there were making a film, announced to be a television film starts releasing in May 9, 2008. But on June, it is on a talk, it is announced that the movie was to be a feature length film release to released in theaters on May 9, 2008, and planning for having the successful box office lead, but was postponed for further notice. Starts with interviewing for the premiere of the film, BFF: The Movie. Following for new episodes of BFF, The film takes it's job when finds, Duke Johnson when he says, he would like to be the director of the film. Dana Green as writer and with Chris Taylor and Alex Wilkerson saying they both would still like to be producer, since they produced for the television. BFF: The Movie production was written by Dana Green, producer by also television, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson and was director by Duke Johnson. Music was written by Reba Ortiz, editing by Mark Williams, and it budgets $32 million, may not be the highest budgeting in 2008. Director Duke Johnson says "the film may not be funny or a comedy film, it would be just plan working normal film, but from the television, it has comedy sitcom, we would make a plan doing exam same from television." They plan to film a movie on June 2008 for summer 2009 release, but was pushed back till futher notice, but was later reported that they will not make a movie. On April 18, 2008, It was reported that rumors slashed that fans are wanting a BFF movie. Director for the show Duke Johnson and co-stars Josh Hutcherson and Keke Palmer says that they don't want a sequel for the movie. Dakota Fanning reported while at the premiere of The Secret Life of Bees that they would be making a movie about school challenging against other schools or about the main best friends meet with new things they really didn't see before. On May 16, 2008, the film was announced that the film will be made in theatrical release, rather than being made as Disney Channel's original movie. On September 12, 2008, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson were thrilled when they want to make movie for the show, which it will be about the kids start taking their vacation and some of the student are not happy, and want to take care of the life he/she really want. The producers has set scripts of category for "Road Trip", "Comedy", "Comedy", "Drama" and "Romance", which the movie will make everyone laugh and cry and they'll enjoy this movie, and even better. On December 17, 2008, with Alyson on her series of TheRealAlysonStoner on YouTube, Stoner heard about it and, planning to ask questions to fans and she and her co-stars are going to start making their second movie, just like last time this year of 2008, and just talking about anything else. With the last film budgets $32 million, the film is expected to be directed by returning Duke Johnson. Turner and Wilkerson are returning as producers for the movie. As of October 2009, it unleashed $55 million into a production budget. For Turner and Wilkerson, they were planning to make a life about this "Sasha Henry Project" of her musical career going to change. Therefore, they even planning to filmed of a vacation scenes as it was based on the producers vacation at the Carnival, which promoted they were at Disneyland with their family together, and letting a story happening about her best friends also. Filming Filming took place on April 10, 2009 in Los Angeles, and continue of filming for the film were not filmed during a spring break, decided to take a break for the whole spring break of till the end of April, where they resumed filming until April 25. There were took pretend of shooting at Oakwood High School in Los Angeles, California, for scene of their final day of school only. That scene will be taken for 8 minutes. A fighting scene of Sasha and Jamie Lynn fight over a pair of purse was filmed at the Beverly Center. Restaurant scenes was filmed on June 10, 2009 at the Catal Restaurant for dinner of Sasha Henry, to greeting her for a welcome. After a half-month break, filming continues on May 2, 2009, for a scene of the park of Sasha being late at her own concert is filmed at the Los Angeles Park. Several of scenes was shot at Disneyland by May 16, 2009, including a hotel, dating, restaurant and a final concert. A concert scene is also filmed at Disneyland at the Building of Blender. There, was filmed a kissing scene for Sasha and Nick and including a final song from Sasha were heard, and including a final scene at Disneyland. Filming is finally is finished on July 8, 2009. Settings The film is designed by Mary Ann Parker. She designed one of the suit wear of the boy characters. For girls, she has design a red dress for Sasha, pink for Cassie, yellow for Amy, purple for Brenda, black for Amanda, brown for Becky and silver for Emmetta set for dinner scenes. A Popstar clothing is designs of four different clothing for a pop star clothing only used for Sasha Henry, while peforming. Becky's World employee uniforms is designed for Emmetta, Becky and Zack while filming of Becky's World, for closing due till replaced by her mother to work on sale while she and friends were on their vacation to Disneyland. Scenes taking at Oakwood High School is set as the last day of school before the students got off before Spring Break Week, and including effects of Sasha Henry singing, and music from the background and one of the students dancing while she sings. When Keke Palmer and Jamie Lynn Spears filmed a fighting scene, they have to pretend to filmed that they were fight over a purse at the mall, becoming out of control teen star actresses. A Bus scene were not actually taken as a road trip but taken a background photo when rewinding it, while filming for their trip to Disneyland. The audiences were being filmed as effects of Sasha’s fans when not leaving till Sasha shows up. A Motocycle scene with Mitchel Musso as Duncan (Nick’s childhood friend) is also showing into the film as for catching Maria Anderson hat from the wind, when actually being filmed a wind from a large fan and blowing her hat away. The concert scene is set, of the fireworks were set around stage for a blowout concert. During that scene, Alyson and Dakota filmed a scene where their characters Cassie and Amy being late and didn't make it in with their tickets and starting to set for them driving backstage to the concert passing away from the guards. Scenes taking at Oakwood High School is set as the last day of school before the students got off before Spring Break Week, and including effects of Sasha Henry singing, and music from the background and one of the students dancing while she sings. There is a scene where Keke Palmer's character, Sasha Henry gets distracted by fans, pulling her to stay while leaving the mall late for her latest best friend's birthday party (Amy Montana's sweet 16), when two of her biggest fan got into a fight over her causing her to get down. The audiences were being filmed as effects of Sasha’s fans when not leaving till Sasha shows up. A Motocycle scene with Mitchel Musso as Duncan (Nick’s childhood friend) is also showing into the film as for catching Maria Anderson hat from the wind, when actually being filmed a wind from a large fan and blowing her hat away. The concert scene is set, of the fireworks were set around stage for a blowout concert. During that scene, Alyson and Dakota filmed a scene where their characters Cassie and Amy being late and didn't make it in with their tickets and starting to set for them driving backstage to the concert passing away from the guards. Soundtrack :'' Main article: Best Friends Forever: The Movie (soundtrack)'' The soundtrack for the film was released in stores March 23, 2010. On September 10, 2009, Dan Wilson's, the music writer of the [[Jane Hoop Elementary (film series)|Jane Hoop Elementary film series]], brother Ted Wilson written two previous soundtrack, and said he will not return for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' film's motion picture soundtrack. He decided to agree to make North Pole Elementary: The Sequel's motion picture soundtrack, with Reba Ortiz being drop out, and said "it doesn't matter, I'll tell him to say good luck". Till on September 18, 2009, she begs to come back to compose the film's soundtrack, but the idea failed. But on that same day, she agrees to compose along with Dan Wilson for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. The soundtrack reached #2 at the Billboard 200 selling with 193,000 copies, but after three weeks, it went up to the #1 spot making 132,000 copies for a total of 469,000 copies sold. Musical Numbers Marketing On December 1, 2009, The movie has issued a G rating by the motion picture rating system for all ages admitted. On December 18, 2009, a first look for the movie was released on Disney Channel. They were originally trying to let the film to release on New Years Day, which is January 1, 2010, just to film the movie for things happening for new years, before filming starting, but gives the film to get it's half weekend of release for Spring Break, which will be better than New Years' release, which scenes into the movie happens on spring break. Hopefully, a new episode will be aired on New Years Day. The soundtrack will be composed and written by Keke Palmer, Green Day, Jonas Brothers, Joe McElderrly and Alyson Stoner. Walt Disney has made a announcement that the official teaser trailer for the film will be sometimes release in November or December of 2009, seventh months before the film has been released, but decides to cancel because of the film "still in pre-production and would be done by December". The film was shown a new kind of first look for the film on Disney Channel, during it's week long marathon for the premiere of it's new episode "How the Bullies Stole Christimas" on Christmas Day, titled "Ho-Ho-Elementary Marathon", which held on December 25, 2009, during it's premiere as well as New Year's Eve. On January 14, 2010, a trailer for the film was released online, along with the poster. A video game with the same name is originally set to released on April 2, 2010, but moved up to March 31, 2010. The film's premiere was held in Los Angeles, California on April 1, 2010 at 5:00 pm. The movie also premiered in Italy on April 12, 2010. It will premiere in UK on April 29, 2010, for its' release in UK on May 7, 2010 also in Italy. Release :Main article: Best Friends Forever: The Movie - Release Dates The release date is confirmed by Walt Disney Picturs, that it is originally set to release on April 2009 or December 2009, but it was pushed back to July 16, 2010 for any countries. Two days before the film is released, it moved up to July 14. It was later changed again to open on April 9. The film was released in theaters in the United States on April 9, 2010. It will be released in thearers in United Kingdom, Sweden and Italy on May 7, 2010. It will be released in Germany on May 31, 2010. Although, due to failure of releasing the film on spring break, the film will be released in 2,000 midnight screens starting on April 2, 2010. Box office sales will not be permitted till the film's official release (April 9). The film will be released on Disney DVD including Blue-ray in summer 2010. Criticial reception Reviews for the film were generally mixed. According to the Box Office Mojo, the film ranked B for the grade of it.1 As of May 7, 2010, Rotten Tomatoes scored the film a 46% out of 121 reviewers, and the average made 6.2 out of 10 average rating.1 The film ranked #557 for favorite movies of all-time.1 The Times ranked the movie #19 for biggest movies of the top 50 of 2010.1 Lisa Fisher of The Chicago Tribune praised: "I saw the movie on Friday night and this movie is indeed the best movie for all kids in ages since High School Musical 3: Senior Year, Madagascar and Shrek 2."1 Kayla Watson from San Francisco Chronicle reviewed the film "the best movie of the year, or is it?". CinemaScore enjoyed the film and gave an average grade for North Pole Elementary: The Movie an B scale, still a good grade on a A+ to F scale. Entertainment Weekly praised the film: "no wonder what the movie has so much attention to the audiences as the stars want to see this movie if that Disneyland - will be the biggest dreams they have ever had - and can have the audience to let their children to enjoy their live with their family.1 The New York Times praised the film: "this movie is much a fun adventure, and this will be the perfect movie for the entire family, and especially with some of the beautiful song, can let people enjoy this movie so much!".1 It also praised: "the film is never had such a romantic teen comedy-drama of friendships and relationships goes out of control." The Daily News producer Joe Green praised: "the movie is the perfect one for the entire family." Metacritic reports the reservation of the film's repeating issues. As of May 1, 2010, ratings between 43% and 64% also grands the reporting to The Rolling Stone of Dakota Fanning's gagging character and Alyson Stoner's sexiest character. It came a reviews of 50-100 reviews. The movie was much as drama and comedy "you don't know about", asking if it would be legally disappointed, as well "still strong enough". The reviewers starts downloading a movie trailer using clips of North Pole Elementary, to provided sawing release of the film "during it's upcoming film", releases on MySpace and YouTube, about talk when Cassie first meet with Tristan, couldn't find a screen character, is because, Tristan was already unscreen character, much similar by Will & Grace, Karen Walker's husband, Stan Walker was unscreen and in Hannah Montana, Lilly as a fan of Orlando Bloom also unscreen and Dakota Fanning as a challenge against Hannah in tennis, likely, it was Sasha Henry's favorite sport, the powerful in the sport, and lucky Nick's favorite sport is Basketball with his friends. Amy does not play sport because afraid to "broke her own nails, she was afraid off hates playing sports", while in the play, causes her friends to lose the game with their enemy kids during the game. It ranted to gave B+ as well during North Pole Elementary. Box Office The movie grossed $18.4 million on it's opening day in 3,525 theaters, and took the #1 spot grossing $32.5 million on it's opening weekend. However, on it's second weekend, the film fell 47.4% and to #3 at the box office making another $16.7 million, for it's total of $57 million so far in two weeks and fell another 57.5% to #8 making $7 million, for it's total of $66 million on it's third weekend gaining 132 theaters. As of May, 2010, the film's total ticket sales are $116 million worldwide, with $77 million domestically, and $38 million overseas. References #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. # ^ Character Design. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. # ^ Scenes Filmed. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. # ^ Clothing. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. # ^ Concert Clothing. Retrieved on August 23, 2009. # ^ Concert scene is filmed. Retrieved on August 20, 2009 # ^ Last Day of School Scene filmed and Set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Pretending Fight set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Motorcycle scene filmed and set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Bus scene filmed and set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Audiences filmed and set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. Retrieved on 2009-04-20. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ Dan Wilson‘s brother not returning for Hoop 6. Wiki News. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. #^ Reba Ortiz officially droped from NPE sequel, due to replacement. Retrieved on September 10, 2009. # ^ a b North Pole and Jane Hoop Movie Soundtrack Composers Switched Places. Wiki News. Retrieved 18 September 2009. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Premiere To Start at 5:00 pm! Wiki News. Retrieved 1 April 2010. #^ "Best Friends Forever: The Movie - Rotten Tomatoes". Retrieved April 6, 2010. #^ "Best Friends Forever: The Movie - Box Office Mojo". Retrieved April 6, 2010. #^ "Best Friends Forever: The Movie - #557 for All-time Favorite Movie. Retrieved 1 April 2010. #^ "Best Friends Forever: The Movie - #19 for Biggest Movie of 2010. Retrieved 1 April 2010. # ^ The Chicago Tribune reviews North Pole Elementary: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 5, 2010. # ^ San Francisco Chronicle reviews North Pole Elementary: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 5, 2010. # ^ Entertainment Weekly reviews North Pole Elementary: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 5, 2010. # ^ The New York Times reviews North Pole Elementary: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 5, 2010. External links *Official Website *''Best Friends Forever: The Movie'' at the IMBb *''Best Friends Forever: The Movie'' at the Box office Mojo *''Best Friends Forever: The Movie'' at the Allmovie *''Best Friends Forever: The Movie'' at the Rotten Tomatoes